


Kopi

by kinokon



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Kelas jam tujuh dan aku mau mati karena kopi





	Kopi

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hari keempat : adrenaline
> 
> Gwiboon eonni (meski kuharap dia adalah milikku) milik dirinya sendiri.
> 
> (aku sudah merusak mata rantai untuk hari keempat dan kelima, tidak tahu untuk selanjutnya)  
(dan tentu saja nama tokoh aku adalah woori=uri, kalau ada yang mengerti maksudku)

“Kok tidak ada pengumuman kelas batal, sih?” Jimin menggeret pergelangan tanganku. “Sudah kelewat sepuluh menit, lima menit lagi kita boleh cabut, kan?”

“Ya, kesepakatannya begitu,” kuseruput es kopi yang kuselundupkan di kantong parka. “Tapi bukannya dosen kita suka sekali memupuskan harapan mahasiswa yang ingin cabut di detik-detik terakhir tenggat waktu telat?”

Jimin mendengus sambil mengunyah roti lapisnya. Memang dosen kami yang satu ini penjaja harapan palsu.

Semesta menjawab kegelisahan kami (tentu saja tidak ada kelas batal, mahasiswa pemalas) dengan pintu kelas yang terbuka. Bukan Ibu Song berlipstik hitam aspal, tapi seorang gadis (aku ingat sepertinya ini yang kemana-mana dengan wakil ketua BEM periode terbaru) berkardigan hitam dan lipstiknya merah.

“Selamat pagi adik-adikku!” yang tentu saja kami jawab dengan _selamat pagi, Sunbaenim_. “Ibu Song berhalangan hadir dan maaf aku harus menghancurkan harapan kelas batal karena Ibu Song juga menghancurkan harapanku untuk bangun siang setelah mengebut makalah semalaman.”

Seisi kelas tergelak ketika melihat _sunbae_ memijit kening dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Namaku Kim Gwiboon, asisten Ibu Song dan senior kalian. Hari ini aku hanya akan menerangkan sedikit materi, membagi soal latihan yang nanti akan dikumpulkan sebagai pengganti daftar hadir. Oh, dan siapapun yang mau menggarap dua lembar sebagai ganti titip absensi, aku sih tidak melarang ya tapi kalian bodoh karena mau jadi babu.”

_Oo, aku suka gayanya._

Ponselku bergetar. Tidak hanya milikku ternyata, anak-anak satu kelas menunduk untuk melihat ponsel secara bersamaan.

“Oke, materinya sudah kukirim di grup kelas. Sekarang ayo buka! Memangnya kalian pikir aku mau repot-repot menyalakan proyektor untuk menerangkan kalau bisa mengirim materi di grup.” 

Ponsel-ponsel berpindah ke atas meja. Beberapa ada yang menumpang tablet atau laptop teman. _Sunbae_ menerangkan materi hari ini dengan menyenangkan (selain kami boleh menyambi sarapan atau menyeruput kopi demi kelangsungan hidup). Aku jadi takut kalau-kalau mata kuliah selanjutnya ada kuis dadakan.

“Hei, kau tahu kultus setan di sekitar sini?”

“Hah?” kutatap teman di sebelahku ini setengah takut. “Mau ngapain?”

“Aku mau menumbalkan Ibu Song agar dosennya diganti Gwiboon _sunbae_.”

Kopi yang kuseruput keluar dari hidung. Jimin menjerit, aku batuk-batuk mau mati. Hidungku sakit, catatanku basah kena kopi.

_Astaga, Ya Tuhan! Aku susah napas!!_

Punggungku ditepuk-tepuk, ada yang lari ke arahku kemudian mengurut tengkukku_. Ibu, aku tidak mau mati muda huhuhuhu._

“Hei, siapapun tolong cari oxycan!! Woori jangan sampai mati!”

Aku tidak tahu harus bernapas lewat mana karena mukaku sendiri sudah basah oleh air mata_. Ibu, aku belum minta maaf pada pacarnya Jimin yang kemarin kutempeleng kepalanya karena mengembat kulit ayam krispiku. Aku tidak mau masuk neraka, bu._

“Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa,” ada yang memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku. “Yuk, napas pelan-pelan.”

Aku masih batuk-batuk tapi akhirnya bisa bernapas. Oksigen kaleng yang dibawa ketua kelasku tidak jadi kupakai. Mukaku pasti sangat berantakan seperti harga diriku.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku dulu juga pernah mau mati tersedak kopi,” mukaku dilap dengan saputangan wangi. “Kalau ngantuk, tidur sebentar juga tidak masalah. Tidak usah memaksa minum kopi agar terjaga. Kan, aku bukan Ibu Song.”

Kalau tidak kekurangan oksigen, aku pasti ikut mencolot (bukan hanya jantungku saja). Gwiboon _sunbae _melepaskan pelukannya lalu berpesan kalau saputangannya bisa dikembalikan kapan-kapan. Kelas kembali dilanjutkan setelah ketua kelas memberiku air putih sebotol dan memastikanku tidak akan semaput.

“Astaga, kau membuat jantungku mau coplok.”

“Jantungku juga mau coplok.”

_Tapi sepertinya karena Gwiboon Sunbae._

23.59

08.10.19


End file.
